Kesempurnaan yang terlupakan
by berlindia
Summary: Seribu kata menggoda, seribu sesal didepan mata. Seperti menjelma. Waktu aku tertawa, kala memberimu dosa. Oh, maafkanlah (Chanyeol) Kau adalah darahku Kau adalah jantungku Kau adalah hidupku Lengkapi diriku. Oh, sayangku kau begitu Sempurna (Luhan) / Maybe M/ NC/YAOI/OOC/Chanyeol x Luhan/Thank's to Iwan Fals-Andra and the Backbone-Nicholas Teo


Ff Sebelum melanglang buaya (?) hahahahhahaha

.

.

.

Ini ff terisnpirasi dari lagu **Iwan Fals – yang terlupakan, Nicholas Teo – Sempurna, dan Andra and The Backbone – Sempurna**. Andra and the backbone salah satu band Indonesia kesukaan saya loh! Lagunya ampe diremake sama penyanyi Taiwan loh hahahaha Yang lagu Indonesia tuh romantis banget dan ternyata yang bahasa mandarin gak kalah romantis walau pun diubah abis liriknya kecuali kata 'sempurna'. Kalian harus liat video klip sederhananya yang malah berasa adem banget hahahahahah (malah promosi lagu geura)

.

.

.

.

.

Kepanjangan amat basa-basinya ya?

Ya udah..

Selamat membaca :) dan semoga suka

.

.

.

.

.

Judul : Kesempurnaan yang terlupakan

Rate : M

Casts : Park Chanyeol x Luhan

Support cast : Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing

.

.

.

.

.

Setetes air turun dari langit, tapi tidak sendiri. Setetes air itu datang bersamaan, yang biasa disebut hujan. Namja bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu tidak terbiasa dengan kesunyian yang mencekam, apa lagi dihari selarut ini. Tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak mau merusak kesunyian itu. Dulu ada seseorang yang selalu mengatakan hal ini, biarkan saja alam memberikan nyanyiannya sendiri untuk kita.

Tangannya meraba jendela yang mulai berembun. Ia ingin meremas kaca yang dingin namun yang ia dapat hanya kekosongan. Ia menyandarkan dahinya dipermukaan kaca yang tipis. Saat ia menggumamkan sesuatu, saat itulah uap air mengumpul di permukaan kaca dekat mulutnya.

"Lu.. Han," gumamnya dengan resah. Rasanya paru-parunya akan meledak jika ia tahan terus menerus. Dalam kesendirian, air matanya mengalir tanpa hambatan sama sekali. "Luhan—" getir dan sakit. Ia merindukan namja keturunan China itu disampingnya.

.

.

_Flash back : on_

_Suara denting piano membuat namja bertubuh jangkung itu mematikan tvnya. Ia memang sedikit terganggu tapi saat menemukan siapa yang bermain. Seulas bibir membentuk senyuman lebar._

"_Sudah aku bilang, matikan saja tvnya," titah namja cantik yang tidak akan pernah mau disebut cantik olehnya. _

_Siapa sangka saat hujan turun dan saat jemari Luhan menekan tuts piano, terasa sangat pas. Meski Luhan hanya memainkan lagu yang dulu sering ia dengarkan hingga bosan rasanya. Phil Collins – You'll be in My Heart yang dulu menjadi original sound track salah satu kartun buatan Disney, Tarzan. _

_Tapi untuk saat ini semuanya terasa benar-benar sangat pas. Iya, sangat pas dan sesuai. Luhan disini bersamanya saat hujan dan angin dingin datang. Rasa dingin itu berlalu begitu saja saat ia memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang hangat. Dan ia harap akan selalu hangat. Tsk, ia selalu berubah melankolis saat seperti ini._

"_Puft~" entah kenapa Luhan malah tertawa saat Chanyeol memeluknya._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran._

"_Aku teringat sepupuku kemarin, ia datang menemuiku dengan tanda merah yang terlihat jelas dilehernya," Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Lucunya disebelah mana? "Aku bertanya dia mendapatkan dari mana tanda merah itu."_

"…"

"_Dia bilang itu dari kekasihnya yang pelupa," meski Luhan kini memainkan piano dan mengeluarkan lagu yang semakin terdengar jazz. Seperti You Make Me Smile milik pemain saxophone yang berasal dari Amerika, Dave Koz. "Kekasihnya sering sekali melupakan barang yang ia bawa dan ia selalu bingung apa itu barangnya atau barang milik orang lain."_

_Dan lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa sebelum menyelesaikan ceritanya membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum._

"_Dan Sehun bilang pada Yixing—" Luhan member jeda sebentar saat permainan pianonya sedikit rumit. "Yixing nama kekasih sepupuku dan yang mengajarkanku bermain piano," Chanyeol mengangguk, masih sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan. "Intinya dia meminta Yixing menandanya, takut-takut dia direbut orang lain."_

"_Hah?" sahut Chanyeol heran._

"_Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalannya saja supaya Yixing mau menciumnya."_

_Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol mencium dan sedikit menghisap leher Luhan dan membuat Luhan menekan tuts piano terlalu keras, membuat piano tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi memekik. _

"_Supaya kau tidak disambar orang lain," kekeh Chanyeol yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari Luhan di bahunya._

_Flash back : off_

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut saat membuka matanya, senyuman dibibirnya menghilang saat ia menyadari bahwa ia hanya membayangkan Luhan ada disini. Dan rasanya terlalu menyakitkan, saat menyadari itu hanya bayangannya saja. Saat ia membalikkan badan. Ia menemukan piano yang berdiri dengan gagah. Debu tipis sudah menyelubunginya dan menandakan bahwa ia tidak pernah disentuh lagi.

_Denting piano kala jemari menari_

_Nada merambat pelan. di kesunyian malam_

_Saat datang rintik hujan_

_Bersama sebuah bayang yang pernah terlupakan_

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya membawanya pada pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Matanya menatap beberapa bar yang berjejeran yang terkadang diselingi warung soju. Tapi ia sudah muak untuk datang ke tempat semacam itu. Tidak, dia tidak berusaha bersikap sok suci. Ia hanya tidak mau mengingat kenangannya menyeruak kembali dan membuatnya hilang kendali.

Pada akhirnya ia duduk disalah satu café yang malah langsung memberikannya pemandangan yang ia hindari. Ia sedikit menyesal memilih duduk dilantai dua yang langsung bisa melihat jelas tulisan bar yang dulu sering ia kunjungi. SOLAR. Dengan lampu kecil berwarna merah mengelilingi hurufnya yang besar.

"Kemana pun aku pergi kau tetap ada dimana-mana," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat cangkir kopinya seolah bersulang atau memberi penghormatan pada bangunan dihadapannya. Tidak ada gunanya mengalihkan tatapannya. Pada akhirnya ia menatap bagunan besar itu dengan seutas senyum kecil.

"Tapi aku menyesal, kenapa kita bertemu ditempat seperti itu?" gumam Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

.

.

_Flash back : on_

_Suara dentuman musik dan pekikan lautan manusia yang menari di dance floor membuatnya hanya tersenyum. Bukan pada lautan manusianya tapi pada seorang namja yang diam dan menatap pemandangan yang sama sepertinya, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. _

"_Boleh aku temani?" tanya Chanyeol menawarkan diri. Namja itu hanya menatap Chanyeol dan kembali menatap lautan manusia. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti dan duduk disampingnya. "Putus? Dicampakan? Broken home?" tanya Chanyeol saat menatap namja yang terlihat frustasi._

"_Ditinggal mati," jawab Luhan singkat. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung dengan luka yang tertutup kassa didahinya. Karena poni namja itu panjang membuat kain itu tidak terlalu terlihat._

"_Karena?"_

"_Kecelakaan mobil."_

_Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa namja dihadapannya sedang mengarang bebas. _

"_Kau berbohong?"_

_Namja dihadapannya menaikan alisnya dan tersenyum miring. "Aku pikir itu yang ingin kau dengar," Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mendengus pelan dan bergumam 'yang benar saja'. Gumaman itu tanpa ia sadari terdengar jelas oleh Luhan. "Jangan mengasihaniku."_

"_Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran. "Aku tidak mengasihanimu, aku hanya heran ada namja yang tidak memiliki pasangan di bar macam ini."_

"_Perkiraanku salah," ujar namja berkulit putih itu dengan pelan dan membuat Chanyeol bingung. "Dibar biasa aku akan digoda oleh yeoja disini pun siapa sangka aku akan digoda oleh seorang namja?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. Chanyeol dengan sangat sadar mendapatkan tatapan tersebut. _

_Tidak mau ambil pusing akhirnya, "Park Chanyeol," ujar namja jangkung itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_Yang diajak berkenalan malah menatap tangannya dan menatap sang pemilik tangan sebelum mejawab, "Xi Luhan." Chanyeol jadi kikuk sendiri karena tangannya dibiarkan menganggur._

_Akhirnya dia mengelus pahanya sendiri sebelum menawarkan sebatang rokok. _

"_Ganja?" tanya Luhan pelan. Chanyeol mengagumi ketajaman mata Luhan. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk berniat memasukkan kembali rokoknya. Namun siapa sangka Luhan mengambilnya dan menyalakan rokoknya dengan pemetik miliknya. _

_Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendapatkan Luhan menghembuskan asap rokok dengan desahan yang sebegitu menggoda. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri menatap pemandangan erotis dihadapannya. Lupakan memar luka di sudut bibirnya dan luka mengering di bawah sudut mata kirinya. Namja dihadapannya memiliki kulit yang terlalu putih dan lembut hampir menyerupai kulit yeoja._

"_Cantik~" gumam Chanyeol yang untungnya tidak pernah didengar oleh Luhan. _

_Flash back : off_

.

.

.

"Kau membuatku gila," gumam Chanyeol sambil menyesap kembali kopinya yang berangsur-angsur kehilangan suhu panasnya. "Aku tidak bisa lari apalagi bertemu denganmu," beberapa pasang mata menatap Chanyeol heran yang sedang bermonolog ria. "Aku tidak punya muka untuk melakukannya."

Ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali merasukinya dengan cepat dan menyesakkan. Meski ia tidak ingin mengingatnya tapi ingatan itu seolah mendobraknya dengan sangat keras dan gambaran itu terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Membuatnya kembali tenggelam di dalam tangisannya yang kelam.

Hati kecil berbisik, untuk kembali padanya

Seribu kata menggoda, seribu sesal didepan mata

Seperti menjelma

Waktu aku tertawa, kala memberimu dosa

Oh maafkanlah, oh maafkanlah

.

.

_Flash back : on_

_Chanyeol menunjuk seseorang yang ia kenal. Kim Jongin salah satu pengedar yang paling sering ia temui. Meski Chanyeol hanya memesan ganja tidak semahal heroin atau jenis narkotik lainnya. Namja cantik itu mengangguk dan mendekati Jongin._

_Senyuman Chanyeol berkembang saat Luhan membalikkan badannya dan megacungkan ibu jarinya dengan bersemangat. Sepertinya Luhan mendapatkan barang yang ia inginkan dengan mudah. Entah berapa pil yang ia ambil yang pasti Luhan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana sebelum menegak satu pil yang ia butuhkan._

"_Kau seperti mendapatkan coklat dari penggemarmu," celetuk Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum. Ada yang salah dengan senyumannya yang ternyata bukan gambaran kebahagiaan nyata tapi Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam efek obat yang dia minum. "Saat dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku baru bisa bebas memandangmu."_

_Perkiraan Chanyeol salah saat Luhan malah menatapnya dengan heran. Luhan menggerakan telunjuknya seolah-olah memanggil Chanyeol. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat ia dapatkan adalah lumatan erotis Luhan di bibirnya. Mereka jelas menikmatinya, saat keduanya saling melumat dan sesekali menggigit dengan tubuh saling berdempetan walau pun terhalang pakaian. Rasa pegal mulai menyelimuti bahu Chanyeol yang harus memiringkan tubuhnya._

"_Emh!" pekik tertahan Luhan terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Luhan diatas pangkuannya. Mempermudah untuk meperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir Luhan yang kini membengkak dan mengkilap membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. _

"_Lihat? Bahkan hanya saat kau seperti ini, aku berani memelukmu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BUAGH!_

"_BANGSAT!" teriak namja berkulit putih dihadapan wajahnya. Sebuah tendangan kembali menghampiri perutnya dengan kencang._

"_Sehun!" pekik namja lain yang berusaha menghentikannya. Namja itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun, namun dengan kasar namja berparas dingin itu menghempas kasar tangannya. "Sehun! Berhenti!" ucapnya lagi sambil menutupi tubuh Chanyeol. _

"_Yixing!" geram Sehun dengan kesal. "Namja brengsek ini yang membuat Luhan ada di dalam sana!" teriak Sehun sambil menunjuk bangunan rumah sakit yang ada dihadapan mereka. Yah~ bukan Luhan yang melerainya tapi Yixing sang kekasih Sehun. Karena nyatanya Luhan berada di rumah sakit. Terkapar dengan tubuh lemas._

_Beberapa orang memandang mereka dengan berbagai persepsi. Dua orang satpam tidak bisa melerai kedua pengunjung yang saling memukul di area parkir. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dokter dirumah sakit datang dan perkelahian itu akhirnya berhenti. Dan salah satu dokter itu adalah Yixing._

"_Si brengsek itu—" Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat merasakan jantungnya serasa ingin meledak karena menahan kekesalannya. "—hampir menghilangkan nyawa Luhan!" teriaknya sambil mendekati Chanyeol. _

_Yixing kembali menghadang jalan Sehun dengan memeluknya. Yixing yang menemukan Luhan terkapar di kamarnya. Dengan tubuh memerah, panas dan detak jantungnya yang cepat. Yixing yang seorang lulusan kedokteran langsung mengerti apa yang sedang menimpa Luhan. Untung saja mulut Luhan tidak mengeluarkan buih putih._

"_Luhan sudah ditangani," Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Yixing yang bergetar. "Luhan—" dan Chanyeol yakin air mata Yixing mengalir dengan deras saat ini. Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dibalik tubuh Yixing yang mengenakan jas dokter putihnya yang agak kusut dan kotor. "—baik-baik saja," Yixing sempat memalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol sambil menghapus air matanya sebelum berkata. "Sekarang kita perlu mencari tempat rehabilitas untuknya." _

_Rasanya berat hanya untuk menganggukan kepala saat mendengar kata rehabilitasi. Melihat Sehun yang mulai stabil akhirnya Yixing menarik lengan Sehun untuk menuntunnya ke dalam rumah sakit. Chanyeol pun beranjak berdiri dan sempat merasakan remasan Yixing dibahunya. Seolah memberikan semangat pada kekasih sahabatnya._

_Selama Luhan dirumah sakit, ia hanya bisa melihat Luhan dari luar kamar. Dia terlalu takut atau kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu merupakan namja pengecut. Karena dia, ya berawal dari dia yang mengenalkan Luhan dengan Jongin. Jika Chanyeol tidak memperkenalkannya mungkin Luhan tidak akan seperti ini._

"_Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Yixing heran yang melihat Chanyeol hanya mengintip Luhan dari luar kamar rawat inapnya. "Dia sudah bangun, kau bisa—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mendengar suara Luhan yang berteriak frustasi. Yixing tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan kembali menenangkan Luhan yang seolah kesurupan. Chanyeol jelas tahu apa yang Luhan lakukan. _

_Namja cantik itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Bukan, bukan dirinya tapi sebuah pil yang biasa dia konsumsi. Menurutnya itu merupakan pil penenang. Yang lambat laun membuat tubuhnya mengurus, memucat dan bergerak seperti zombie. Seolah Luhan makhluk mati yang dipaksa hidup. _

"…" _Ini memang jalan terbodoh dan keputusan tertolol untuk melarikan diri dari Luhan. Yah~ dia tidak mampu bertahan untuk melihat Luhan separah ini. Bertanggung jawab? Bahkan untuk bertemu Luhan pun ia tidak mampu. _

_Rasa sesal di dasar hati_

_Diam tak mau pergi_

_Haruskah aku lari dari kenyataan ini_

_Pernah ku mencoba tuk sembunyi_

_Namun senyummu tetap mengikuti_

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa tahun. Tapi setahu Chanyeol sudah terlalu lama, hingga debu diatas pianonya sebegitu tebalnya. Lihat? Bahkan untuk menyentuh barang yang sering Luhan mainkan pun, ia takut. Chanyeol takut, terlalu banyak alasan kenapa Chanyeol takut. Tapi dengan satu objek yang pasti. Luhan.

Siapa yang menyangka Luhan benar-benar ditinggal mati keluarganya karena kecelakaan mobil. Hanya dia seorang yang selamat, dia yang duduk dikursi kemudi. Dan dia harus terima mendapat tuduhan pembunuhan atas keluarganya sendiri. Dan inilah jadinya..

Luhan yang—

"Lu..han?" tanya Chanyeol ragu sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Chanyeol ingat betul Luhan selalu menyanyikan lagu _Nicholas Teo/Zhang Dong Liang – Sempurna_ di pagi hari. Lagu kesukaan Luhan yang tidak akan pernah Chanyeol lupa. Luhan bilang, lagu ini yang selalu ia mainkan setiap minggu pagi setelah keluar dari gereja. Bersama keluarganya, ayah, ibu dan satu adik perempuannya.

_Wo zhi xiang ba ni haohao kan qingchu_

_**(Aku hanya ingin kau dengan baik-baik, melihat kejelasan)**_

_Chenmo bu zai yihan_

_**(Kesunyian bukan lagi penyesalan)**_

_Kan ke mo le tu_

_**(Tidak benar menyeka lapisan)**_

_Rugou ni zai zuoyou xingfu duile lu_

_**(Jika di kiri kananmu jalan kebahagiaan)**_

Chanyeol mengelilingi ruang tengahnya dengan perlahan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan khayalannya tentang Luhan. Khayalan yang menghantuinya, yang membuatnya terus merasa bersalah. Khayalan yang membuatnya gila karena terus merindukan Luhan.

Terlalu nyata jika ia mendapati Luhan mengenakan pakaian hangat berbahan wol berwarna hijau lumut. Sesekali menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama saat menekan tuts piano. Dan pianonya masih sangat berdebu untuk dimainkan. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk berdiri dibelakang tubuh Luhan dan membiarkan namja itu menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

_Wei yi de ni shi quanbu_

_**(Hanya kaulah segalanya milikku)**_

_Shangqou de tong yi mohu_

_**(rasa sakit yang kumiliki telah musnah)**_

_Rang wei lai de di tu_

_**(membuat peta masa depan)**_

_wancheng wo men de xing fu_

_**(untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan kita)**_

_Ai jiu shi wan mei de li wu_

_**(cinta adalah kebahagiaan yang sempurna)**_

_Sempurna Sempurna_

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat menyadari permainan namja khayalannya telah selesai. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup terlalu kencang hingga terasa menyakitkan saat tubuh dihadapannya dengan perlahan membalikkan badannya.

"Chanyeol," suara itu menginstrupsinya dengan cara yang menyejukkan sekaligus menyakitkan. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Hanya mendengar suaranya saja, cukup untuk Chanyeol goyah. Air matanya dengan seenaknya mengalir dengan lancar. Ia tidak bisa menopang berat badannya sendiri dan membuatnya berlutut dihadapan namjanya. Namja yang selama ini membuatnya gila. Kini benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membelai pipi Luhan yang terlalu tirus. Ini nyata dan ia menemukan Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat rapuh. Ini Luhannya yang ia buat rusak. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jari-jari Luhan yang mencoba menghapus air matanya. Bahkan jari Luhan pun kini terasa terlalu dingin.

"Maafkan aku~" gumam Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya. Meski air matanya sudah terhapus air mata lain datang menyusul dan membasahi pipinya kembali. "Maafkan aku~" Luhan menatap Chanyeol bingung bahkan saat namja yang selama ini ia tunggu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Luhan tampak menikmati rengkuhan Chanyeol. Ia balas memeluk Chanyeol meski dengan gerakan yang terlalu lamban. Chanyeol mengecup pelipisnya beberapa kali yang membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku~" bisik Luhan dengan helaan nafas yang terasa berat. Mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar membuat Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya dan malah membuat Luhan sontak meringis. "Aku pikir kau~"

"Tidak," ujar Chanyeol pelan namun tegas. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?" pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Aku namja pengecut yang terlalu takut untuk bertemu denganmu," Luhan terlalu bingung dengan alasan Chanyeol. "Karena aku kau—" jari-jari Luhan menyentuh bibir Chanyeol bermaksud membungkam namjanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu," saat Chanyeol ingin membantah. Luhan malah mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir tipisnya yang sedingin es. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Chanyeol malah menatap Luhan dengan rasa bersalah. "Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Karena aku malah senang saat melihatmu dipengaruhi obat," matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari tubuh Luhan yang terlihat terlalu kurus. "Padahal obat itu menggrogotimu." Luhan malah mengusap rambut Chanyeol, rambut kekasihnya yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Aku saja yang bodoh," ujar Luhan pelan. "Maaf membuatmu selama ini merasa bersalah," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah tidak setuju dengan perkataan Luhan. Lagi-lagi Luhan mencegah Chanyeol untuk berbicara namun dengan mengecup dahi Chanyeol yang kebetulan duduk berlutut dihadapannya. "Yang terpenting, sekarang kau mau menemaniku."

Anggap saja Chanyeol kini cengeng. Karena siapa sangka? Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras..

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau adalah darahku Kau adalah jantungku_

_Kau adalah hidupku Lengkapi diriku_

_Oh, sayangku kau begitu Sempurna_

.

.

.

END

Garing ye? Kriuk kriuk gimanaaaaaaaaa~ gitu..


End file.
